A picture may be worth a thousand words, but without any context, the words portrayed in the picture are meaningless. Current digital media applications allow a user to comment, tag, sort, re-arrange, group and label digital media, such as, for example, Adobe® Photoshop® Elements, flickr.com, Phanfare, Apple® iPhoto®, youtube.com, etc. However, research shows that user satisfaction is low with these applications, because too much user interaction is needed. Rarely do users label and categorize all of their digital media. Further, memories of the events captured in the digital media can become lost due to the inability to quickly and easily document the narrative of the events. For example, Microsoft® Photo Story 3.0, due to its non-narrative user experience, and canned templates for a photo album with some standard digital media editing functionality. Also, applications such as Adobe Bridge, Google Picasa, Apple® iPhoto®, and the embedded digital media and media organization tools in AppleOS® and Microsoft® Windows only allow difficult, time consuming user interaction to personalized the digital media in a meaningful way.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for transforming digital media into a personal, memorable story with minimal user input.